<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter's Knights by Ulrich362</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524036">Winter's Knights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulrich362/pseuds/Ulrich362'>Ulrich362</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arc-V Romance [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulrich362/pseuds/Ulrich362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as a song did for their friends, a dance draws these two souls together as love is born and they come to realize just how special they truly are to each other. (Takes place in the same continuity as Predator's Melody.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin/Yuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arc-V Romance [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281860</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter's Knights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter’s Knights</p><p>By Ulrich362</p><p>(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters.  All rights go to their respective owners.)</p><p>“Huh, a dance?” Yugo asked in surprise.  “That actually sounds like it might be fun.”</p><p>“Yugo’s right, what do you think Yuri?  It could make up for the one we missed.” Yuzu smiled.</p><p>“You do have a point; I think it sounds like a great idea.” Yuri smiled.  “Who knows, maybe love will bloom again.”</p><p>The group laughed at that before Yuya smiled.  “Well if it does we’ll have to wait and see.”</p><p>“Hey, you know what might be a fun idea too?” Serena suggested suddenly.</p><p>“I have a sneaking suspicion I know what you’re about to say.” Ruri mentioned.</p><p>“You probably do.” Serena smiled.  “If Yuri’s going with Yuzu, why don’t we all mix and match too?”</p><p>“You mean like Yuya going with you Serena?” Yuto inquired.</p><p>“Not exactly, I was thinking I’d head go with Yugo.” Serena answered.</p><p>“Then Yuya and I would dance together?” Ruri inquired before looking at him.  “That actually sounds nice.”</p><p>“I’m fine with dancing with you Rin, unless you’d prefer to…” Yuto started as Rin shook her head.</p><p>“No, actually dancing with you sounds nice.  Of course, nobody said we couldn’t switch if we wanted to, and we’re all friends right so it’ll be fun.” Rin pointed out playfully.  “Though how about you can’t dance with the person from your own dimension.”</p><p>“Rin, you mean you don’t…” Yugo started only for her to turn to him as he sighed in defeat.  “Well, what harm can one dance do?”</p><p>“It’s in a few days, so we’ll be going with our first dance partner or will we all meet up there?” Yuto asked.</p><p>“Let’s go with our first partner, it is a romantic touch to bring the person you dance with to the dance after all.” Yuri answered.</p><p>“I’m sure spending a bit more time with Yuzu has nothing to do with it.” Ruri smiled before the group started laughing again.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know about you guys but I’m looking forward to this.” Serena mentioned happily.</p><p>“You have a good point.” Ruri agreed.  “Well, let’s head home for now.  The dance is tomorrow night.”</p><p>“Alright, then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow Ruri.” Yuya smiled.</p><p>“Sounds like it.” Ruri smiled.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“Dancing with Serena, that’s kind of intimidating to be honest.” Yugo admitted.</p><p>“Just don’t call her Rin and I think you’ll be fine.” Rin laughed.  “Though me and Yuto, I didn’t expect he would ask me.”</p><p>“Well Yuri’s taken and Serena kind of… well she picked me.” Yugo admitted.  “Then again would you have preferred Yuya?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I mean Yuya’s really nice but to be honest I think I actually would prefer to dance with Yuto.  There’s just something about him.” Rin answered before looking up in thought.  “It’s kind of funny, as close as Ruri and I are I haven’t actually spent that much time just with Yuto.”</p><p>“Now that you mention it that’s true.” Yugo mentioned.  “This dance is going to be a lot of fun.”</p><p>“Yeah, it definitely will be.” Rin agreed with a smile.  “I can hardly wait.”</p><p>Yugo smiled too.  “Hey, do you really think love will blossom at the dance?”</p><p>“I don’t know, do you have feelings for Serena?” Rin teased causing Yugo to turn red as she laughed.</p><p>“Not funny Rin.” Yugo pouted before starting to laugh with her.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“Dancing with Rin, do you think she’ll…” Yuto started hesitantly.</p><p>Ruri smiled knowingly and walked over to him.  “I don’t think she’ll mind, besides…”</p><p>“Besides?” Yuto asked nervously before his eyes widened.  “You didn’t.”</p><p>“I’m sorry but I had to tell her.” Ruri laughed.  “She understands though, you two will be fine.”</p><p>Yuto just sighed.  “I hope you’re right.”</p><p>Ruri gently took Yuto’s hand.  “I am, Rin doesn’t care if you aren’t the greatest dancer in the world and besides, it’s just for fun.  I’m sure everyone will make fools of themselves at least once.”</p><p>“I guess you have a point.” Yuto agreed.  “Still I would have liked some of Yuya’s coordination to rub off on me while we shared a body.”</p><p>Ruri just laughed hearing that.  “Well you’ll have to do this one the old-fashioned way, practice and don’t be afraid to look like a fool.”</p><p>Yuto laughed.  “I guess so.  Well we have a few more days before the dance so…”</p><p>“So…?” Rin prompted.  “What are you thinking?”</p><p>“Well, why don’t we all spend some time with our first ‘date’ to make it a bit more realistic?” Yuto suggested.  “Yuri and Yuzu, Yugo and Serena.”</p><p>“You and Rin, and me and Yuya.” Ruri agreed.  “It could be fun, though I think we both know Yuri and Yuzu will be treating it like a real date.”</p><p>“Yeah, they probably will.” Yuto smiled.  “Well, hopefully the others think my idea is a good one, should I let the others know?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll tell the girls if you tell the boys.” Ruri smiled.  “Oh, but would we spend time in the boy’s dimension or the girl’s?”</p><p>“Let’s have it be the girl’s. after all a gentleman picks up his date.” Yuto asked with a smile.</p><p>“You have a point.” Ruri laughed.  “I’ll run the idea past them tomorrow.”</p><p>“That sounds perfect.” Yuto smiled.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“Spending a day or two with our dance partners?” Yuzu asked before Ruri nodded.</p><p>“That’s the idea, it might be fun and I have a feeling spending some time with Yuri is something you might enjoy.” Ruri teased causing Yuzu to blush slightly.  </p><p>“Ok, you have a point.” Yuzu admitted.  “What do you two think?”</p><p>“I was just thinking how I haven’t actually spent that much time with Yuto.  Outside of when we all get together that is so I’m open to the idea.” Rin smiled.</p><p>“Then that leaves me.” Serena mentioned thoughtfully.  “Why not, it might be fun and there’s definitely space for a ride.”</p><p>“You mean on a Duel Runner, right?” Rin asked with a smile as Serena nodded.  “I had a feeling that’s what you meant.”</p><p>“Do you think Yuto will be able to convince the boys?” Yuzu asked before blushing slightly.  “Well, Yuya and Yugo I mean.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry about that.” Ruri smiled.  “Yuto came up with the idea and I don’t think Yuri would turn down time with you in the Standard Dimension.”</p><p>“That’s true.” Yuzu smiled.</p><p>“Then its settled.  Let’s go meet up with the boys.” Serena said with a smile.  “I can hardly wait to see them.”</p><p>The four girls smiled and laughed before heading over to meet with their male counterparts.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“Huh, spending time away from Rin?” Yugo questioned.  “I spent so much time during the war trying to get her back though.”</p><p>“I know, and I did the same thing for Ruri but this time you’ll know exactly where she is and if anything happens you know that I’m with her, just like you’re with Serena, Yuri’s with Yuzu, and Yuya’s with Ruri.” Yuto reassured him.</p><p>“He has a point, plus I really doubt Yuto would do anything to hurt one of his friends.” Yuri agreed.  “Personally I’m fine with this plan of his.”</p><p>“I kind of don’t mind it either.  I mean we’re dancing with each other and like Yuri said we’re all friends.” Yuya admitted.  “Spending a little bit of time with each other like this might be a good thing.”</p><p>“That’s three in favor, what do you say Yugo are you going to be the one person to turn down this plan?” Yuri asked with a smirk.</p><p>“It’s Yu…” Yugo started before realizing Yuri used his name and pausing.  “Alright, I don’t particularly like this idea but if you all think it’s fine then I’ll trust you guys.”</p><p>“That sounds like a plan, so should we go tell the girls what’s going on?” Yuto inquired.</p><p>“That makes the most sense, so should we go and meet up with the girls and then head to our new homes for the next few days?” Yuya asked.</p><p>“Yeah, come on let’s go.” Yuto agreed before the four of them walked off to meet with the girls.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“So you guys know what the plan is now?” Ruri asked.</p><p>“Yeah, Yuto filled us in.” Yuri replied before walking over to Yuzu.  “I have no complaints.”</p><p>“What about the rest of you?” Serena inquired.  “Do you guys mind not being in your own Dimension for a few days?”</p><p>“I’d like to stay with Rin, especially after everything we’ve been through.” Yugo admitted.  “Then again, I trust Yuto and who knows it might be fun.”</p><p>“Wait a second, what about Yuya?” Yuzu asked suddenly.  “Yugo, Yuto, and Yuri have friends and people they care about but…”</p><p>“But we’re all orphans and Yuya isn’t, is that what you were going to say?” Yuto inquired.</p><p>“Well… yeah it was.” Yuzu answered.</p><p>Yuya nodded in understanding.  “I can call and let them know what’s going on, and Yuri’s stayed over before so I think it should be ok.”</p><p>Yuzu nodded before smiling.</p><p>“Alright, then should we partner up and head back to our dimensions?” Rin asked looking at Yuto.</p><p>Yuto noticed and smiled walking over to offer his hand which Rin took with a smile.  “Sounds like it, we’ll see you guys for the dance.”</p><p>The others nodded before they went off with their respective partners and smiled as the eight of them walked off, Yuya, Ruri, Yugo, Serena, Yuri, and Yuzu to the other dimensions and Yuto and Rin to the small apartment she shared with Yugo.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“Sorry it’s a bit small.” Rin apologized as they walked into the apartment.  “You’re probably used to spending more time with Ruri and Shun but…”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine and honestly spending some time with you sounds nice.  “We haven’t really gotten to know each other that well… I mean we know a little bit but we should take this time to actually get to know each other better.” Yuto pointed out with a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Well that’s true, I do know you aren’t the best dancer thanks to Ruri.” Rin laughed as Yuto blushed.  </p><p>“Are you that good a dancer?” Yuto inquired.  “The last time I went to a dance with Ruri… well I’m just glad Yuri didn’t go with Yuzu because I would never have lived it down.”</p><p>“Well then do you want to practice a bit before the dance?” Rin offered.  “Oh, and before we start you aren’t the only one who has trouble with something.  Actually, I’m a little embarrassed to mention it.”</p><p>“If you’re embarrassed you don’t have to tell me what…” Yuto started only for Rin to shake her head.</p><p>“That’s kind of you to say, but I don’t mind telling you.” Rin smiled.  “You remember the Friendship Cup?”</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” Yuto said irritably.  “Sending the losers underground, if you want my opinion getting rid of that tournament was a good thing for the Synchro Dimension.”</p><p>“Well, they’re bringing it back but taking away the underground labor facility and replacing it with the losers just watching from a special area of the stands.” Rin explained.</p><p>“That makes more sense, anyway what about the Friendship Cup?” Yuto asked as Rin suddenly blushed again.</p><p>“Yugo and I want to win the competition together, but I’m actually kind of hopeless on a Duel Runner.” Rin admitted.  “I can go slowly, and with Yugo’s help I’ve improved a little bit, but I’m not able to ride nearly as well as everyone else.”</p><p>Yuto looked at Rin in surprise before smiling.  “Well, I don’t know if I’ll be that much help but I’m willing to stop by when Yugo’s helping you practice and support you at the very least.”</p><p>“You would do that?” Rin questioned in shock.  “That’s really sweet Yuto, thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, call it a hunch but I have a feeling with a little practice you’ll be racing around like a champion in no time.” Yuto smiled.</p><p>Rin smiled too.  ‘Yuto is so kind, maybe… I don’t know I’ll talk with Ruri about it.’</p><p>“So um… dancing lessons?” Yuto requested with a blush causing Rin to smile as she offered Yuto her hand.</p><p>“Right, then why don’t we get started?” Rin asked with a smile as Yuto nodded taking her hand.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“One two three, one two three…” Rin counted as she slowly danced with Yuto.  “You’re doing a great job.”</p><p>“Well, I had a pretty good teacher so I can’t take all the credit.” Yuto smiled before Rin winced as he stepped on her foot again.  “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s ok, it could happen to anyone.” Rin reassured him.  “Though why don’t we take a break for now.”</p><p>Yuto nodded as the two of them sat down.  “I mean it though, you’re a great teacher.”</p><p>Rin smiled hearing that.  “You know, now that I think about it you and Yugo have a lot in common, but there are a few differences too.”</p><p>“What do you mean Rin?” Yuto inquired curiously.</p><p>“Well, you both care deeply about your friends and were willing to do whatever it takes to help rescue Ruri just like Yuto was willing to do to rescue me.” Rin smiled.</p><p>“Yuya would have done the same thing.  We both know that.” Yuto pointed out.</p><p>“I know, but it isn’t just that.  The two of you had hard lives but you’ve managed to make the best of things and honestly you’re both some of the happiest people I know.” Rin told him.  “You make the room feel brighter just by being in it.”</p><p>“I would say the same thing about you, you’re a sweet and caring person who only wants the best for the people she cares about.” Yuto smiled.</p><p>Rin smiled and kissed Yuto’s cheek.  “That’s sweet of you to say, but like I said there is one big difference between you two.”</p><p>“Are you going to tell me what that difference is?” Yuto asked.</p><p>“Yugo acts before thinking sometimes, and it can get him in trouble.  You on the other hand, you think things through and to be honest I’m a little jealous of Ruri, she doesn’t have to reign you in like I have to with Yugo.” Rin answered.</p><p>Yuto laughed hearing that.  “He does tend to act before he thinks a lot, but that’s part of why he’s such a good friend.”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s a great friend.” Rin smiled in agreement.  ‘Then again, now that I think about it I feel more comfortable talking with Yuto than Yugo, maybe Yuri was right.”</p><p>“Rin, is something wrong?” Yuto asked her.  “You look like something’s bothering you.”</p><p>Rin shook her head.  “No it’s nothing like that, I’m just thinking about what Yuri said.  About love blossoming, do you think it could happen?”</p><p>Yuto blushed at the thought.  “Well… I mean Yuri and Yuzu bonded over a song and now that I think about it… Well Yuya and Ruri have a lot in common.”</p><p>“That’s true, and Yugo and Serena both have that go right into things kind of mindset so that just leaves…” Rin started before turning to Yuto.</p><p>“It leaves us, so do you think it could ever happen?” Yuto asked.  “I mean, I’m thinking of that possibility and well… I wouldn’t be unhappy if it did.”</p><p>“Neither would I, but do either of us really think that… I mean it sounds like it might be nice but could it even work?” Rin inquired.</p><p>“Well, the dance is still two days away.  Why don’t we try going out and see what happens?” Yuto suggested.  “The worst thing that happens is we decide against it and stay good friends.  Plus you can show me around the Synchro Dimension.”</p><p>Rin laughed.  “Ok, deal.  We can go out for dinner tonight.”</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Yuto looked at Rin again and swallowed nervously.  ‘I know we agreed to see how a date would go but I can’t help but feel nervous about this whole thing.’</p><p>Rin seemed to sense his anxiety though and gently squeezed Yuto’s hand.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I know how you feel but we’re friends aren’t we?” Rin asked.  “It’s a little nerve-wracking but just imagine how the others might be feeling in our situation.”</p><p>Yuto couldn’t help but smile thinking about that.  “Yugo and Serena would be having an interesting time, wouldn’t they?”</p><p>“Yeah, they would.” Rin laughed before frowning as their food was served.  “I asked for no onions.”</p><p>“I remember, is something wrong Rin?” Yuto asked her.</p><p>“I’m allergic to onion, nothing serious but I’m not supposed to eat it.” Rin answered.  “I just get sick to my stomach but I still shouldn’t eat onions.”</p><p>“Oh, then do you want to split mine?” Yuto offered.  “It wouldn’t be right if you didn’t get anything.”</p><p>“Alright, thank you Yuto.” Rin smiled.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Yuto smiled back.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“This was a nice thing to do, I really appreciate it Yuto.” Rin smiled as the two of them walked back from the restaurant.  “I’m sorry it happened though.”</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize, I’m just glad it worked out for you.” Yuto told her.  “You’re one of my friends, and… actually what do you think after our dinner date?”</p><p>Rin blushed thinking about it before smiling.  “Well, for a figurative date it was really nice and I wouldn’t mind having another one sometime.”</p><p>“Huh, oh I actually wouldn’t mind having another…” Yuto started before two people walked up to them.  “Can we help you?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact you can, my friends and I have been having a bad day and couldn’t help but notice you two were just coming out of that fancy restaurant and figure you wouldn’t mind lending us a little money.” said a young man with dirty blonde hair as two other men one with a scar on his face and the other holding a knife nodded in agreement.</p><p>“You really want to leave us alone.” Yuto warned.</p><p>“Oh, and what are you going to do if we don’t?” the young man questioned.  “Hand over your money now and we won’t hurt you.”</p><p>Yuto glared at him before sighing.  “Does this happen often Rin?”</p><p>“Not anymore, but it still does sometimes.  The best thing to do is just head back and try to ignore…” Rin started only for the young man to glare at her.</p><p>“Ignore us, you aren’t a former Top you’re no better than us but if you want to act like you are we’ll show you exactly how important you are.” the young man snapped before moving to throw a punch only for Yuto to catch his arm and hit him in the chest.</p><p>“I’m asking you calmly, don’t touch Rin.” Yuto told them before the three men glared and walked off with the leader holding his chest.  “Sorry about that Rin.”</p><p>“No, I should have mentioned some people still aren’t completely accepting of the new equality between Tops and Commons.  Old habits are hard to break and that’s a habit that’s been around for years.” Rin admitted.  “Still, I appreciate you looking out for me.”</p><p>Yuto smiled.  “Anytime.”</p><p>Rin returned his smile before the two of them walked back to the small apartment Rin shared with Yugo.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>The rest of Yuto’s time with Rin was mostly uneventful though the two of them had continued to get closer and eventually the night of the dance had arrived.</p><p>“Are you ready Ri…” Yuto started as Rin walked down in a dark green dress causing him to just stare.</p><p>“Yuto, is everything ok?” Rin asked seeing him.</p><p>“Everything’s fine it’s just… you look incredible Rin.” Yuto complimented causing her to blush slightly.</p><p>“Oh, thank you Yuto.” Rin smiled.  “Should we head over?”</p><p>“Yeah, I have a feeling Yugo is looking forward to seeing you again.” Yuto smiled.  “I’m actually looking forward to seeing everyone.”</p><p>“Yuto… what about us?” Rin asked him.  “I mean, are we just friends or do you think…”</p><p>Yuto instantly blushed.  “I… well maybe.  Going out with you was really enjoyable and spending time with you was nice too.”</p><p>“Oh, well I felt the same way.” Rin admitted.  “Then does that mean we’re… I mean do I call you my boyfriend now?”</p><p>Yuto turned to Rin and closed his eyes.  “Do you want to Rin?”</p><p>Rin looked at Yuto in thought.  ‘He’s been so nice, and I know Yugo is one of my closest friends but when I’m talking with Yuto he’s calmer, and I feel like I can depend on him even more than the others.’</p><p>Yuto opened his eyes and met Rin’s before she gently kissed him.</p><p>“Rin?” Yuto inquired as she pulled away.</p><p>“Yes, I care about you a lot and I may not have expected to but I am.  I’m falling in love with you.” Rin smiled.  “What about you, do you feel the same way?”</p><p>Yuto looked at Rin before closing his eyes and smiling.  “I wouldn’t have known before these past few days but I think so, I am falling in love with you Rin.”</p><p>Rin smiled hearing that.  “First Yuri and Yuzu, and now us.  Maybe the Dimensional War was good for something after all, it brought together people that love each other.”</p><p>“I guess you have a point.” Yuto smiled as the two of them walked to the Xyz Dimension.  “I wonder if the others will agree to hold off on switching partners.”</p><p>“I don’t think they will, but even if we do have to dance with the others the important thing is we remember we love each other.” Rin smiled before blushing slightly as they saw the others walking up to them.</p><p>“Hey you two, so how was Yuto’s idea?” Serena inquired with a smile.  “Was spending time with someone a good thing?”</p><p>“I would say it was absolutely perfect.” Yuri replied causing Yuzu to smile.</p><p>“It was really… interesting?” Yuya answered uncertainly.  “Shun was… cautious.”</p><p>“In other words he didn’t let you get too close to Ruri.” Yuto chuckled.  “That’s normal for him.”</p><p>Ruri laughed thinking of that.  “He’s always like that, but other than a few times it was actually nice.”</p><p>“What about the two of you?” Yugo inquired causing Yuto and Rin to blush.</p><p>“It was enlightening, to put it that way.” Yuto answered.  “Um… I actually had a thought.”</p><p>Yuri smirked hearing that.  “You only want to dance with each other.”</p><p>Rin blushed before hesitantly nodding.</p><p>“Wait, do you mean that you two…” Yuya started before smiling.  “That’s awesome you guys.”</p><p>Yugo just stared at the two of them in shock before walking up to Rin.  “You and Yuto are… I mean you two are dating now?”</p><p>“Well, technically we went out for dinner once but we aren’t technically dating.” Rin answered.  “Actually, I guess this would be our first real date as a couple.”</p><p>Yugo looked surprised before nodding and looking at them with a smile.  “If y0u two are happy that’s the important part.”</p><p>“What about you four, did love blossom between you guys?” Yuzu inquired with a playful smirk.</p><p>“I don’t know, we didn’t really have a chance to talk about that.” Yuya admitted.  “I think Shun doesn’t quite trust me that much.  I do consider Ruri to be a really close friend though.”</p><p>“Maybe you could invite her to Standard then.  See if anything develops.” Serena suggested causing Yuya to turn bright red as she laughed.  “Kidding, but to be honest I was thinking if anyone would end up falling in love it would be you two.”</p><p>“Us, why would you say that Serena?” Ruri inquired curiously.</p><p>“You have the same beliefs, you both want to make people smile, and honestly Yuya and you are both great people.” Serena answered.  “Oh well, maybe I was wrong or maybe something will develop in the future.”</p><p>“Maybe…” Yuya admitted thoughtfully before shaking his head.  “Anyway, this is a dance so let’s all have a great time.”</p><p>“That sounds like a great idea.” Yuzu agreed with a smile before the eight of them walked into the dance.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“You’re doing amazing Yuto.” Rin smiled as the two of them danced together.</p><p>“It helps when you have an amazing dance partner, and teacher.” Yuto replied with his own smiled before looking into Rin’s eyes.  “Loving the person you’re dancing with doesn’t hurt either.”</p><p>“No, it really doesn’t.” Rin agreed before looking down.  “It’s hard to believe how close we came to never actually meeting.”</p><p>Yuto could only close his eyes as she said that.  ‘Rin’s right, Yuya already merged with me before we even met Rin and then the girls turned back into Ray while we were Zarc.  If the battle had gone differently…’</p><p>“Yuto?” Rin inquired nervously only for him to kiss her gently.</p><p>“That’s true, but we did and I for one am glad that everything led up to it.” Yuto reassured her.  “You’re an amazing young woman and the fact is I love you, even if things hadn’t worked out I still feel in my heart we would have found each other.  It just would have taken a little bit longer.”</p><p>Rin smiled again.  “Yeah, I don’t know how but you’re right.”</p><p>The two of them just smiled as the music slowed allowing them to enjoy the dance together.</p><p>Suddenly Rin started tearing up causing Yuto to look at her with concern.</p><p>“Rin, is something wrong?” Yuto asked nervously.</p><p>“No, it’s just…” Rin started before brushing away a tear.  “I’m just so happy, out of everyone in the four dimensions to have found someone like you is just… and you feel the same way.”</p><p>Yuto nodded in understanding.  “The four of us may share the same face, but our experiences have made us different people.  The same happened to you four, but if you want my opinion three of you are amazing friends.”</p><p>Rin smiled again.  “Yeah, but only one is someone you love, right?”</p><p>Yuto didn’t say anything instead choosing to answer her question with a kiss.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>The dance had ended and nearly all of the people had left leaving the eight of them as the last people in the room.</p><p>“That was incredible, I almost regret missing the last one though I’m sure that I’ll have more opportunities to dance with Yuzu.” Yuri smiled.</p><p>“Who says we need a special occasion, we can dance whenever we want Yuri.” Yuzu smiled.</p><p>“That’s true, and I guess the same goes for you and Rin, right Yuto?” Yuya asked.</p><p>Yuto turned to Rin and smiled before looking back towards Yuya.  “Yeah, it does.”</p><p>“Yuto, do you have a minute?” Yugo inquired before Yuto nodded and the two of them walked away from the others</p><p>“What’s on your mind Yugo?” Yuto asked.</p><p>“You really care about Rin and she cares about you.” Yugo started as Yuto nodded in confirmation.  “Then just promise you’ll take care of her, we might not be in love like I had hoped we would be but she’s still my closest friend in the world.”</p><p>“I will.” Yuto promised.</p><p>“Thanks, that means a lot Yuto.  We may not have started off on good terms but you’re one of my best friends.” Yugo smiled.</p><p>“I feel the same way Yugo.” Yuto said with his own smile before the two of them walked back.</p><p>“It’s getting kind of late, so we should head home.” Serena mentioned.  “We can meet up tomorrow alright?”</p><p>“That sounds like a plan.”  Yuya agreed as the eight of them moved to leave only for Rin to pause.</p><p>“Rin, is something bothering you?” Yuto asked noticing she was looking towards the dance floor.</p><p>“Yuto… do you think they’d mind if we had one more slow dance?” Rin inquired with a faint blush.</p><p>“Oh…” Yuto replied before taking her hand.  “I don’t think they would, and I would love to dance with you for a little bit longer.”</p><p>Rin smiled hearing that as the two of them walked back to the dance floor and slowly began dancing together.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>A few days had passed since then and the eight of them had decided to meet up in the Standard Dimension at You Show.</p><p>“I never can get used to how much smaller it is here.” Ruri admitted.  “Then again, You Show was really the only dueling school in the Xyz Dimension so I guess it makes sense.”</p><p>“A smaller school can be nice though, it lets everyone get to know each other better.” Yuri pointed out.  “Unlike Duel Academy where you really only knew the names of the best duelists and even then, you weren’t likely to meet them.”</p><p>“That’s a good point, what do you think Yuto?” Yuya asked only to notice him looking thoughtful.  “Huh, is something wrong?”</p><p>“Huh, on sorry Yuya it’s just something’s been on my mind for a while.” Yuto explained.  “What were we talking about?” </p><p>“If you think a small school makes it easier to get to know people.  Personally, I think if you can find good friends the size of the school doesn’t specifically matter.” Rin smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, that is the best way to look at it.” Yuto agreed with a smile.  “Um… actually Rin can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Sure, what is it Yuto?” Rin asked curiously only for Yuto to look a little nervous.</p><p>“Well we haven’t really been spending that much time together as a couple and I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night.” Yuto mentioned.  “There’s going to be fireworks and I thought we could go together.”</p><p>“Fireworks, that sounds amazing but why are they shooting them tomorrow?” Rin asked.</p><p>“There’s a dueling tournament starting in a few days and this is to get everyone excited for it.” Yuto answered.  “Though, I think it could also be nice to watch them with you.”</p><p>“I’d love to Yuto.” Rin smiled.  “Thank you for inviting me.”</p><p>“Spending time with you is always amazing Rin.” Yuto smiled back.</p><p>“That’s tomorrow, but what about today?” Serena inquired.</p><p>“Well, no we duel a lot and that wouldn’t…” Yugo started only for Yuto to smile.</p><p>“Actually, why don’t we duel?  Rin and me against Yuri and Yuzu, and then… Yuya and Ruri against Yugo and Serena, we team up with the same person we spent a few days with before the dance.”  Yuto suggested.</p><p>“I guess that’s fine, but I think some teams have a slight advantage.” Serena pointed out.  “Yuri and Yuzu both Fusion Summon so they can combine their fusion cards and Yuya has all the summoning mechanics.”</p><p>“Then we’ll just have to work even harder to beat them.” Yugo declared confidently.</p><p>“You heard him Serena.” Yuya smiled.  “Good luck you guys.”</p><p>“Same to you.” Serena smiled back.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>‘Ok, this could be going better.’ Rin thought nervously as she and Yuto stood opposite Yuzu’s Bloom Diva, and Yuri’s Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon.  “I think the duel might be over Yuto.”</p><p>“It isn’t over yet; we still have one option.” Yuto reassured her before drawing his card.  “We’re a team, and we still have points so we haven’t lost yet.”</p><p>“That’s nice in theory, but I think we both know who’s going to win this duel Yuto.” Yuri smirked.</p><p>“Oh, I disagree.” Yuto said calmly.  “Don’t forget a rather important detail, I was merged with Yuya when he learned the other summoning mechanics, and we have Rin’s Windwitch – Snow Bell in play.”</p><p>“Huh, wait Yuto are you suggesting you can…” Yuzu started in surprise.</p><p>“I play the spell The Phantom Knights’ Possession; this card treats Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as having the same level as Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir.” Yuto revealed.  “Now, level one Windwitch – Snow Bell tune with level six Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.”</p><p>“You’re Synchro Summoning?” Yuri questioned.  “That makes things interesting.”</p><p>Yuto nodded before closing his eyes.  “The souls of the warriors lost in battle.  Embrace the frozen world and break free of the darkness!  Synchro Summon!  Come forth, level seven, The Phantom Knights’ of Glacial Lance!”</p><p>As Yuto said that a ghostly suit of white armor holding a lance made of pure ice appeared on his field.</p><p>“Impressive, so what does this monster born of your love do?” Yuri inquired curiously causing Yuto to pause in shock before shaking his head.</p><p>“I hadn’t thought of it like that, but I guess… I guess that is what this card is.” Yuto admitted before turning to Rin with a smile.  “I enjoy spending time with you Rin, and I’d like to think you feel the same way.”</p><p>Rin blushed before smiling.  “I do.”</p><p>Yuto nodded with a smile hearing that.  “As for what our new monster does, I can negate the effects of one monster and lower it’s attack points by 500, I choose Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir.”</p><p>“I see, and without her effects this duel is over.” Yuri noted calmly.</p><p>“He’s right, you guys win.” Yuzu smiled.</p><p>“The Phantom Knights’ of Glacial Lance’s special ability activates, Frozen Tomb!” Yuto declared as Blom Diva became half encased in ice.  “Now then, end this duel.”</p><p>As Yuto said that, his Synchro Monster threw its lance at Bloom Diva ending the duel with a victory for him and Rin.</p><p>“Congratulations you two.” Yuzu smiled.  “You beat us fair and square.”</p><p>“She’s right, you two make a great team.” Yuri agreed with his own smile.</p><p>“Maybe we do.” Yuto smiled.  “I guess my idea paid off in an unexpected way.”</p><p>“I would agree.” Rin replied as the four of them smiled and walked back to the others.  “Your turn.”</p><p>“Right.” Yuya smiled as he walked up with Ruri and stood opposite Serena and Yugo for their duel.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>A few days later and Rin was in the Xyz Dimension to pay a surprise visit to Yuto.</p><p>“He’ll be really glad to see you.” Ruri smiled before looking up thoughtfully.  “Then again, he probably already knows you’re here.”</p><p>“I don’t think so, I didn’t tell him and you didn’t…” Rin started only for someone to tap her on the shoulder causing her to turn and see Yuto.</p><p>“Rin, what are you doing here?” Yuto asked with a smile.  “Not that I’m complaining, it’s great to see you.”</p><p>Rin smiled.  “Well, I really wanted to see you.  I just wish I had gotten to sneak up on you instead of you sneaking up on me.”</p><p>Yuto laughed hearing that before hugging Rin.  “Well you came close, I had no idea you were going to be here.”</p><p>“Surprising you isn’t the same thing as sneaking up on you though.” Rin admitted as Ruri started to laugh causing Yuto and Rin to turn to her.</p><p>“Ruri, what’s so funny?” Yuto inquired curiously.</p><p>“I just think it’s nice, just like Yuya two of my closest friends in the world love each other.” Ruri smiled.</p><p>Yuto and Rin exchanged a brief glance before smiling.</p><p>“I guess you have a good point.  Yuri and Yuzu were two of Yuya’s closest friends and they ended up together, I guess it’s our turn now.” Rin said kissing Yuto’s cheek.</p><p>Yuto blushed slightly hearing that but smiled.</p><p>“I can go tell Shun that Rin stopped by so you two can spend time together.” Ruri offered.  “I’m sure he would understand.”</p><p>Yuto nodded.  “Thanks Ruri, I appreciate that.”</p><p>Ruri just smiled before walking off leaving Yuto and Rin alone before the two of them smiled and walked off themselves to spend time together.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Two weeks had passed since that day and Yuto was currently waiting in a park in the Synchro Dimension for Rin.</p><p>‘It really is peaceful here, even considering how little damage the invasion actually did to the Synchro Dimension it’s still incredible.’ Yuto thought as he saw Rin running up.  “Hi Rin.”</p><p>“Hi Yuto, sorry I’m a little late but…” Rin started only for Yuto to laugh and shake his head.</p><p>“You can’t be late; we didn’t make any concrete plan on when to meet up.  Besides the day just started so we have time to do something together.” Yuto smiled.  “Maybe relaxing here for a while and then having a repeat of our first date?”</p><p>Rin smiled at the thought.  “Ok, but hopefully less onion this time.”</p><p>“Yeah, that would be nice.” Yuto mentioned with a smile before gently taking Rin’s hand.  “Should we go?”</p><p>“Alright, that sounds perfect.” Rin smiled as the two of them walked off.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“What did you just say?” Yugo asked in shock.  “A ring?”</p><p>“That’s right, I need to get enough money for one but I think it’s the right choice.” Yuto answered.  “Rin and I care about each other a lot and we’ve been dating for over a year now and after Yuri and Yuzu got married it got me thinking that maybe…”</p><p>“You want to ask Rin to marry you, well you two are happy together so I say go for it.” Serena smiled.  “The important thing is that you’re happy.”</p><p>“Thanks Serena, I just need to get a bit more money so I can buy the perfect ring.” Yuto admitted.</p><p>“If it’s from you I’m sure she’ll love it.” Yugo smiled.</p><p>“I know, and I already found the perfect one.  I just don’t have quite enough money to buy it yet.” Yuto clarified.  “I should have enough soon though.”</p><p>“Soon enough being a few days or a few weeks?” Serena inquired.</p><p>“Hopefully no more than one week, but I’m hoping only three days.  The anticipation is the hardest part.” Yuto answered before smiling.  “I just hope she’s willing to wait a bit longer to see me, I had to cancel a date last week and it wasn’t easy to do.”</p><p>“I’m sure when she learns the reason she won’t mind.” Serena smiled.</p><p>Yuto just smiled.  ‘Just a little longer Rin, then I’ll be able to ask you that question.’</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“What do you think Yuzu, should I bring it up?” RIn asked anxiously.  “I mean spending time with him is amazing so I think I would want to but…”</p><p>“Rin, do you think Yuto feels the same way?” Yuzu inquired as Rin nodded.</p><p>“I think so, he acts like he loves me the same way I love him.” Rin answered.</p><p>“Then it’s simple, if he hasn’t asked you yet there’s obviously a reason.” Yuri pointed out.  “Of course if you’re that worried why don’t you ask him yourself?”</p><p>“Ask Yuto?” Rin questioned in shock.  “I mean… is that even possible?”</p><p>“Of course it is.” Yuri answered.  “Then again now that I think about it, there might be one reason he hasn’t asked you yet.”</p><p>“Oh, that could be Yuri.” Yuzu said thoughtfully.  “Why don’t you wait another week or two Rin.  There’s always just spending time with Yuto, and he may ask you soon.”</p><p>Rin looked at the married couple before nodding.  “You two probably know more about this than I do.”</p><p>“That’s true, don’t worry I’m sure everything will work out.” Yuzu smiled.</p><p>“Of course it will.” Yuri agreed causing Rin to smile.</p><p>“Feeling less nervous now?” Yuzu inquired.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess it was just the time that was bothering me but I know Yuto and I trust him.” Rin told her with a smile.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>‘Ok Yuto, this is it.  Just go inside, buy the ring, and then tell Rin you want to see her.’ Yuto thought looking at the door to a small jewelry store in the Xyz Dimension before he took a deep breath and opened the door.</p><p>“Hello, how can I help you?” inquired a young man at the counter.</p><p>“Yes, um…” Yuto started nervously.  “I’d like to purchase a ring.”</p><p>“A ring, is this for any special occasion?” the young man asked calmly causing Yuto to nod hesitantly.</p><p>“Yeah, actually I had a particular one in mind.” Yuto admitted.  “It was, a diamond ring in a white gold band.”</p><p>The young man looked slightly surprised hearing that before nodding.  “I think I know which ring you’re talking about, but are you sure you can afford that one?  It’s rather expensive.”</p><p>“I can, is it still available?” Yuto inquired.</p><p>“Yes, was it this?” the young man asked before taking a white gold ring with a spiral pattern where a diamond was placed in the center of the spiral.</p><p>“Yes, exactly.” Yuto answered before taking out his money.  “Um, that one was $635 right?”</p><p>“That’s right, are you absolutely certain you want this one?” the young man questioned.  “There are less…”</p><p>“No, I’m sure this is the perfect ring.” Yuto interjected with a smile before handing the young man a small envelope of money.</p><p>The young man took the money and counted to make sure it was enough before nodding.  “Well alright then, thank you for your purchase.”</p><p>Yuto nodded as the young man put the ring in a small box and handed it to him.</p><p>“Thank you very much.” Yuto smiled before walking out and closing his eyes as he took a deep breath and activating the communication feature on his duel disc and sending Rin a quick message asking if he could see her.</p><p>A few minutes later Rin replied with a message saying she could be in the Xyz Dimension in ten minutes.</p><p>‘Ten minutes and I can ask her the question, I only hope she says yes.’ Yuto thought nervously.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“Yuto, you wanted to see me?” Rin asked walking up to Yuto sitting on a bench in a small park in the Xyz Dimension.  “Is everything ok?”</p><p>Yuto smiled seeing her before nodding.  “Yeah, I think everything is just fine.  Actually, I wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>“Go ahead, I’m right here so what did you want to…” Rin started as Yuto got up only to immediately kneel down on one knee.  “Yuto?”</p><p>“Rin, spending time with you is amazing and I really do love you.” Yuto admitted before closing his eyes.  “That’s why, I have to ask if you’ll make me the happiest person in the world.  Rin, will you marry me?”</p><p>As Yuto asked that he revealed the ring causing Rin’s eyes to tear up.</p><p>“Yuto… I…” Rin started in shock before smiling.  “Yes, of course.  I’ll marry you.”</p><p>Yuto looked up at Rin with a smile on his face as he gently placed the ring on her finger and kissed her.  “You have no idea how happy hearing you say that makes me.”</p><p>“Probably as happy as hearing you ask me that question makes me.” Rin replied before looking at the ring.  “It’s beautiful, you’re amazing Yuto.”</p><p>Yuto simply smiled before kissing her again.  “You’re the amazing one Rin, I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too Yuto.” Rin smiled before the two kissed each other one more time and just smiled.  “We should let the others know.”</p><p>“Yeah, we should tell them.  They’re our closest friends after all.” Yuto agreed.</p><p>Rin smiled as the two of them sat together.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“Marriage?” Yuzu asked in surprise as Rin and Yuto nodded.  “That’s fantastic.”</p><p>“She’s right, I’m so happy for you two.” Yuya smiled.</p><p>“Thanks Yuya.” Yuto smiled.  “It’s hard to believe that two words would be so life changing but… hearing Rin say them was the greatest thing to ever happen to me.”</p><p>“I know what you mean.” Yuri smiled.  “It’s one of the greatest feelings in the world, and who knows maybe Fusion-kun and Yuya will get to experience it one day too.”</p><p>Yuya blushed at the thought while Yugo glared at Yuri before sighing.</p><p>“It’s kind of funny, I spend so much time trying to save Rin and you wanted to save Ruri but now you and Rin are the ones getting married.” Yugo pointed out before smiling again.  “No, but you two make each other happy and you’re some of my best friends.  I’m really happy for both of you.”</p><p>“Thank you Yugo.” Rin smiled hugging him.  “That means a lot.”</p><p>“So, do you have a day in mind?” Serena inquired.</p><p>“Not exactly, but we’re thinking probably sometime during the summer.” Yuto answered.  “Late July or early August.”</p><p>“That sounds perfect, you’ll let us know when the day is picked right?” Yuya inquired.</p><p>“Yuya, you’re probably one of my closest friends in the entire world, all of you are.  We’ll definitely tell you when the wedding is.” Yuto smiled.  “By the way where is Ruri?”</p><p>“She’s with Shun, but are you going to tell them?” Yuzu inquired.</p><p>“Tell us what?” Ruri asked walking up with Shun only to gasp when she noticed the ring on Rin’s hand.  “Rin, does that mean Yuto…”</p><p>“Yeah, he did.” Rin smiled.  “We’re getting married.”</p><p>Ruri instantly ran to Rin and hugged her.  “That’s amazing, congratulations.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Rin smiled hugging Ruri.</p><p>“So you and Rin are getting married?” Shun inquired.</p><p>“Yeah, I just asked her and she said yes.” Yuto smiled.</p><p>“Glad to hear it.” Shun smiled back.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>It had been just over a month since Yuto and Rin revealed they were going to get married and after some back and forth over the preparations the day of the wedding had finally arrived.</p><p>“My heart feels like its beating out of my chest.” Rin admitted.  “I’ve never been this nervous in my entire life.”</p><p>“That’s perfectly normal, I felt the same way.” Yuzu reassured her.  “The key is to remember that we’re all here with you and that the person you love is going to be your husband soon.”</p><p>“Yuzu’s right, you know Yuto cares about you and he’ll be right next to you the whole time.” Ruri added with a smile.</p><p>“I guess, but this is just… it’s almost too much to take in.  I didn’t really think about what getting married would really mean.” Rin admitted.  “But you’re right, as long as I’m with Yuto that’s all that matters.”</p><p>“That’s exactly right, if you’re with Yuto and the two of you are happy that’s the most important part.” Serena agreed.  “So, are you feeling any calmer knowing he’ll be there with you?”</p><p>Rin closed her eyes before taking a deep breath.  “A little, I’m really glad you guys are here though.  I don’t know if I would have been able to go through with it without you.”</p><p>“We’re your friends, of course we’re here with you.” Yuzu smiled.</p><p>Rin nodded before turning to three of her closest friends and smiling.  “You’re all right, so let’s go down.”</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“Well, it’s almost time Yuto.  By the end of the day you and Rin will be a married couple.” Yuya smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, I can still hardly believe this is happening though.” Yuto admitted.  “It’s kind of terrifying.”</p><p>“I know what you mean Yuto, when I was in this position… well you were there.” Yuri smiled.  “Just like Yuya said, if being together makes you both happy then this is the right decision.”</p><p>“Yuri’s right, and we’re all right here with you.” Yugo added.  “The three of us, Yuzu, Ruri, Serena, and especially Rin.  No matter what happens we’re your friends.”</p><p>“I know Yugo, and thanks.” Yuto smiled.  “We should head down; the ceremony is starting soon.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.” Yuya smiled before the four of them walked out of the room.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Yuto glanced back towards the doorway Rin would be walking through for what felt like the hundredth time as he felt his heart race in nervous anticipation.</p><p>“Just take a deep breath Yuto, she’ll be here before you know and then you’ll be able to say those two special words that will make the rest of your life incredible.” Yugo smiled.</p><p>“I know, but it’s just… what if something happened?” Yuto asked nervously.  “I mean, there are people in the Synchro Dimension who…”</p><p>“Yuto listen to me.” Yugo said.  “Rin’s ok, I know she is and she’ll be here before you know it.”</p><p>As if on cue as Yugo said that Rin appeared at the entrance to the room before walking down the aisle to stand next to Yuto.</p><p>“Wow, you look breathtaking.” Yuto admitted with a small smile causing Rin to blush slightly.</p><p>“Thanks, you look incredible too.” Rin smiled before the two of them turned to a man in a white robe.</p><p>“We are gathered here for the union of these two young souls in holy matrimony.  Now before we continue is there anyone who has a reason that these two should not be wed?” the man inquired.</p><p>Yuto and RIn both turned to look only to smile as they saw nobody indicating they were going to say anything.</p><p>“Looks like there aren’t any objections.” Rin smiled as Yuto met her eyes and the two of them turned back to the man in the white robe.</p><p>“I see, then do you Yuto take Rin to be your lawfully wedded wife?” the man asked.</p><p>Yuto turned to Rin and smiled.  “I do.”</p><p>The man nodded calmly before turning to Rin.  “And do you Rin take Yuto to be your lawfully wedded husband?”</p><p>Rin smiled before meeting Yuto’s eyes.  “I do.”</p><p>The man nodded hearing that as a young girl handed them rings as Yuto and Rin placed one on each other’s hand.  “Then I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may now kiss the bride.”</p><p>Yuto and Rin gently smiled before sharing a loving kiss.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>“Do we have everything we need Rin?” Yuto asked picking up a small bag.</p><p>“Almost, I’m just giving Alex his bottle and then we can go.” Rin called from another room.  “It’s hard to believe something so incredible came into our lives.”</p><p>“You can say that again.” Yuto smiled walking into the room to see his wife and son.  “He looks like his mother.”</p><p>Rin smiled.  “I guess he does.  We really are lucky to have him.”</p><p>“We really are.” Yuto agreed.  “I can hardly wait to see everybody, can you Alex?  You get to see all your aunts and uncles.”</p><p>Alex looked up at Yuto and started to giggle causing his parents to smile.</p><p>“Our lives really are perfect.” Rin admitted before sharing a quick kiss with her husband.</p><p>(Here we have the second pair of my second run of these characters.  Rin and Yuto ending up together despite in canon never actually meeting directly.  The next one-shot will be Wings of Entertainment and will have Yuya and Ruri Kurosaki develop a relationship.  As before, I hope you enjoyed this story and when the next one goes up I hope you enjoy it as well.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>